INCOMPLETE
by Holly Motto
Summary: Kaiba se siente triste y no se explica la razón, Joey quiere ayudarlo pero el CEO no se lo permite, eso los alejara y en sus vidas aparecerán dos chicos que los separaran aun mas ¿Lograran permanecer juntos para descubrir lo que les falta?[KaibaXJoey]
1. Chapter 1: Alone

"**INCOMPLETE"**

_**Fic Dedicado a Jessica, a Abril Kaiba y a Kida Luna**_

_(Espero que les guste mi versión de un Kaiba/Joey)_

**CAPITULO 1: "ALONE"**

La noche trascurría tranquila por la ciudad de domino, en las aceras de las calles transitaban algunas personas, que se dirigían apresuradas a sus casas antes que la lluvia que amenazaba con caer las sorprendieran, ya que con un día soleado como había estado aquel, lo que menos se esperaba era lluvia y ninguno llevaban como refugiarse de aquella que pronto caería, los peatones apresuraban su paso, los automóviles peleaban por la vía haciendo sonar sus claxon anunciando su apuro…

Pero también habían otros, que no les importaba lo cerrado del cielo y la hora de la noche, se estaban divirtiendo tanto en algún antro o centro nocturno, la diversión era tal que el clima y la hora no importaba, lo único que les importaba era tener una buena bebida en su mesa y nada mas, y para un joven que estaba en una de las mesas eso se veía muy claro…

- Otra…- dijo poniendo su jarra de cerveza, vacía en con un fuerte golpe en la mesa para llamar la atención de la mesera

- En seguida señor- dijo una joven sonriente que llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja y su vestimenta era una falta corta color azul, camisa desmangada blanca y un pañuelo color rojo atado al cuello

- Apresúrate

Le dijo mientras la miraba serio la chica asentía y se marchaba, sabia que ese joven estaba en ese lugar buscando mucho mas que solo pasar una noche, con alguna de las muchas chicas que estaban en el lugar o solo por una jarra de cerveza…

Buscaba algo pero a pesar de su experiencia con muchos hombres jóvenes, maduros y muchos otros que había atendido; ese chico era muy diferente a cualquiera, no se sabia que pensaba con facilidad, y no se atrevía a preguntarle directamente que le sucedía, como hubiera hecho con cualquier otro, ya la mirada de este era temible, muy penetrante que al instante que la veía la llenaba de miedo y terror…

Minutos más tarde la mesera había servido el pedido, al joven el cual su único agradecimiento fue mirar el líquido que contenía el vaso y nada más. Sus pensamiento eran muchos, pero el que mas inundaba en su mente era el nombre de la persona que dejo en su casa…

- ¡¡Maldición!

Dijo apretando mas fuerte aquel vaso de cerveza, sabia que donde estaba era un escape a sus problemas, pero cuando las horas pasaban y tendría que regresar a su hogar sus problemas comenzarían a suceder otra vez, no era el hecho de encontrar a la persona que estaba en su hogar si no la sensación de vació que sentía, a sus 18 años y 3 años de estar con su pareja, jamás sintió nada igual ya que esa persona llenaba cualquier vació y en verdad se sentía muy feliz y pleno, pero desde unos meses atrás el comenzó a sentir ese vació, vació que jamás podía ser llenado…

- Soy un_ baka_…

Se decía a si mismo ya que su indiferencia, su seriedad estaba afectando a su pareja que compartía su vida desde hacia unos años atrás, pero por mas que lo quería evitar no podía hacerlo, ni el mismo entendía del porque de su estado, y de cómo cada vez se alejaba mucho mas de su pareja…

- Otra noche…

En una lujosa mansión, un chico miraba por la ventaba el chocar de las gotas de lluvia, que comenzaban a caer en las afueras del lugar, aquella iba hacer una muy fuerte tormenta se sabia por los relámpagos y las gotas que en un instante se hicieron incesantes…

- ¿Qué te esta pasando?...

Se pregunto, sabia que algo le sucedía al chico que cada noche compartía su cama, su calor y su intimidad, pero aun compartiendo todas aquellas cosas, en otras el era ajeno como en sus problemas y preocupaciones…

Por mas que buscaba explicaciones, no lograba encontrar la mejor, sabia que su pareja estaba empeorando en su comportamiento y el no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ya que si Kaiba no lo dejaba intervenir, el no podría ayudarlo…

- Todo es distinto…-dijo al pensar como era Kaiba hacia unos meses atrás…y ahora el era tan diferente, tan diferente…tan distante…-¿se habrá acabado el amor…? -dijo el rubio con tristeza, mientras la lluvia afuera se incrementaba en tan solo unos minutos de haber comenzado- Oh Seto…-dijo el rubio con tristeza mientras aquellas gotas reflejadas en el vidrio formaban la imagen de Kaiba, Joey puso su mano en ella y al hacerlo esta desapareció…-como te extraño…-de pronto interrumpiendo el silencio de la noche un grito se hizo resonar por la casa…

- ¡¡¡SETO!

Se escucho la voz de un chico, Joey sabia quien era…

- Dios- dijo el rubio dejando sus pensamientos y yendo a la habitación de aquel al que pertenecía la voz…

- HERMANO…SNIF…-Sollozaba desesperado un chico adolescente de 14 años

- Mokuba…

Dijo el rubio entrando a la habitación del chico de cabellera negra, el cual estaba inmerso en un mar de lagrimas a pesar de su edad, algunas veces parecía un niño pequeño, y en especial cuando las pesadillas visitaban sus sueños…

- ¿Y Seto?

Dijo el niño con los ojos brillosos y sus mejillas empapadas en lagrimas, Joey se acerco a el, ya sabia de la pesadillas muchas veces las había vivido, pero en aquellas, Kaiba siempre estaba ahí para reconfortarlo pero en aquella el no estaba, y al parecer no llegaría pronto…

- Esta trabajando…-Mintió Joey, no quería que el pequeño aparte de estar sufriendo sus pesadillas, ahora tuviera que preocuparse de sus problemas con Kaiba…

- Tuve una pesadilla…-dijo el niño tomando entre sus manos las mantas que lo cubrían

- Ya paso…-le dijo Joey sentándose en la cama y abrazando a Mokuba, queriendo imitar de alguna forma la actitud que tomaba Kaiba- Ya paso tranquilízate…-le dijo suavemente queriendo que el niño dejara de llorar…

- ¿Cuándo podré superarlo Joey…? Dijo el chico mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio, Joey tenia que buscar una forma de calmarlo y la mejor que se le ocurrió es con algún relato…

- ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia?...-le sonrió y Mokuba asintió…-es una historia real…

Le dijo en tono alegre mientras se cubría con las sabanas, y solo su presencia pudo hacer que el niño se calmara, Joey sabia que lo que mas necesitaba el chico era olvidarse de sus sueños, aquellos en donde su padrastro Gosaburo Kaiba se quedaba con el alma de hermano Seto.

Desde que lograron liberar a Noa de aquel encierro, las pesadillas no se alejaron de Mokuba, a pesar de que de eso ya había pasado más de un año, el chico no olvidaba…

Igualmente el peliceleste tampoco y por eso mismo habia decidido irse unos meses a Norteamérica a ocuparse de los negocios de Kaibacorp aya, queriendo alejarse de aquel lugar que lo hizo sufrir tanto.

- No hace mucho tiempo, existían dos duelistas muy buenos, los cuales por sus habilidades, eran rivales entre si…-comenzó Joey su relato de la forma mas cariñosa que pudo abrazo al chico y decía aquella historia como si la viviera otra vez…- cada cual quería sobre salir ser el mejor en lo que hacían, habia uno que menospreciaba las habilidades del otro…y ese otro le encantaba hacer enojarlo…un día pusieron las cartas sobre la mesa y cada cual revelo sus verdaderos sentimientos…los duelistas en realidad se amaban, lo sabían en el fondo, pero no querían aceptarlo.

Embelezado por las palabras de Joey, el chico se fue quedando nuevamente dormido…pero aun entre sueños llamaba aun nombre…

- Hermano…-dijo al recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Joey, aquel chico adolescente, parecía un bebe cuando dormía y sufría por aquellos malos sueños…

- Duerme, yo me quedare a velar tu sueño…-dijo Joey con una sonrisa mientras otra vez pensaba en Kaiba y su cambio de actitud…

Mientras tanto Kaiba, ya iba saliendo del antro, luego que le hablo a uno de sus chóferes que lo recogiera en el lugar, a pesar de haber tomado mucho al chico no se le notaba, no perdía su temple serio y firme, jamás lo perdía por mas pasado de copas que estuviera…

Lo único que le fastidiaba era regresar a su casa, la misma donde seguramente le esperarían reclamos, llanto y tristezas, de parte de Joey no tenia ánimos para escucharlo así que simplemente no ira a su hogar esa noche…

- Roland quiero que me lleves al hotel- dijo Kaiba mientras hablaba por teléfono a su chofer, quien se sorprendió ante la petición pero asintió

Kaiba regreso su vista al parabrisas que comenzaba a llenarse de gotas de lluvia, lo único que pasaba por su mente era el rostro triste de Joey, cuando se lo encontrara el día siguiente ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que clase de explicación le diría al no llegar a dormir?…

Lo que fuera, ya lo pensaría a su tiempo. En aquello momentos lo único que le importaba era descansar y lo demás pues ya vería como se las arreglaría el día siguiente, quizás podría inventarse que se quedo hasta tarde trabajando o alguna otra cosa.

Aunque lo que fuera Joey se sentiría traicionado y dolido al saber que su ser amado sufría y este lo excluía de su sufrimiento, no permitiendo su ayuda…

- Estas empeorando…

Dijo Joey al ver el reloj el cual sus números color neón en la habitación de Mokuba marcaba las 3 de la mañana, en otras ocasiones Kaiba llegaba a su hogar a eso de la media noche pero en aquella ocasión no fue así, y Joey presentía que ya no lo haría…

- Dios Seto…-pensó mientras unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos…-si tan solo me permitieras ayudarte yo…

Decía repetidamente quería hacer algo para aliviar el dolor de su _koibito,_ si el no se lo permitiría ayudarlo, Joey tendría que buscar los medios para hacerlo, no podía dejar caer en la depresión a su pareja…ya que debido a esto poco a poco lo estaba perdiendo y Joey se rehusaba a dejarlo ir…

**CONTINUARA…..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola! Espero que les guste este nuevo fic desde ya adelanto que tendrá capítulos cortos…

JOEY: Y yo soy la estrella (Señal de la victoria)

KAIBA: Otro fic que me avergüence por dios

YAMI: Cállate al menos sales y los demás que nada…

HOLLY: Bueno claro que saldrán…pero…bue ya verán como XDDD

JOEY: Yo soy la estrella...ya lo habia dicho?

KAIBA: Si ya deja de fastidiar con lo mismo perro faldero…

JOEY: Soy la estrella, soy la estrella (Cantando) soy la estrella

KAIBA: QUE DEJES DE FASTIDIAR!

JOEY: (Sacándole la lengua) Que enojón ya casate no?

HOLLY: Jejeje, bueno gente espero que les haga gustado y si se preguntan que le pasa a Kaiba-kun bueno eso lo sabrán a medida que avance el fic…les adelanto que este fic es secuela de HOLD ME, un poco así que bueno tal vez se hagan una idea de lo que le pasa a Kaiba-kun…Jejeje veamos sugerencias a ver si le atinan…

JOEY: Yo opino…-levanta la mano…todos se le quedan viendo…que lo que pasa es…que yo soy la estrella-todos caen estilo anime…

KAIBA: Tú te la buscaste ven a aca perro!- Kaiba corre tras Joey…

YAMI: Creo que es mejor no salir…-Yami se va silbando…

HOLLY: Bueno gente me despido…y espero opiniones haber si le atinan haber que le pasa a Kaiba-kun…nos despedimos…

**NOTA:** Los invito a unirse a mi grupo el link esta en mi bio…**_YU-GI-OH! Y SHAMAN KING FOREVER, _**los espera…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	2. Chapter 2: Distant Faces

"**INCOMPLETE"**

_**Fic Dedicado a Jessica, a Abril Kaiba y a Kida Luna**_

_(Espero que les guste mi versión de un Kaiba/Joey)_

**CAPITULO 2: "DISTANT FACES"**

Todo parecía normal en el gran Kaibacorp, sus empleados habían llegado temprano como todas las mañanas listos para realizar sus labores diarias, a pesar que el reloj marcaba las 9 de la mañana el presidente no se habia aparecido y era extraño, ya quien el siempre era el primero en llegar. Aun antes que el primer empleado llegara a lugar, pero en esta ocasión era diferente.

Las mujeres chismosas ya estaban especulando a cerca del retraso y más al ver a la pareja del presidente, sentado al frente del escritorio de aquel quien aun no llegaba. Era extraño ya que se suponía que Kaiba vivía con el y entonces si Joey estaba en el lugar y Kaiba no, significa que ambos no habían pasado la noche juntos.

- Era de esperarse- dijo una de las mujeres mas chismosas, luego de llevarle al joven rubio una taza de café y galletas- el señor Kaiba debe estar con alguna hermosa mujer…-dijo la misma mientras se acercaba a las demás que estaban en circulo esperando por noticias, parecían buitres hambrientos de chismes…

- El señor Kaiba siempre ha sido un mujeriego…-dijo otra mientras archivaba algunos documentos y terminando esto se acerco a las demás

- Y tenía muy buen gusto…

Dijo otra mientras miraba a las demás, y era cierto solo las mujeres mas hermosas de domino llegaban a visitarlo y bien que sabían que estas tenían algo que ver con el, ya que al despedirse le daban un beso en sus labios, aunque estas visitas cesaron cuando Kaiba se comprometió con Joey…

- Si…-dijo otra ahogando un suspiro al pensar en lo guapo que era su jefe…-lastima que sea _"Rarito_" –término dando énfasis en sus palabras

- Lo se, hubiera dado mi vida por una caricia del señor Kaiba…-dijo otra mientras se arreglaba el cabello, haciendo énfasis en sus encantos…

- Aunque quizás no todo este perdido- afirmo la que le llevo el café

- A que te difieres Miriam- le preguntaron toda casi a una sola voz

- Verán si el "_Amante_" del señor esta aquí, eso significa que las cosas entre ellos no andan bien y por lo mismo cualquiera de nosotras podría…

Todas dejaran sus comentarios al ver dos enojados ojos azules mirando fríamente a las mujeres; quienes habían dejado de hacer sus labores para estar con sus chismes…todas se hicieron las desentendidas e hicieron como si nada pasara, dispersándose cada cual y regresando a sus puestos…

- Cualquier día de estos no me tocare el corazón y las voy a despedir a esa bola de cacatúas chismosas…

Dijo el joven castaño mientras apretó con fuerza su portafolio en verdad ese no fue el mejor recibimiento que pudo tener, aunque aun faltaba el peor…y ese estaba en su oficina…

- Señor Kaiba…-llamo una joven de hermosos ojos color verde su nombre Sakura, la cual era una de las secretarias privadas de Kaiba, de gran renombre en toda la empresa…-hablo el señor Pegasus de ilusiones industriales, quiere hablar sobre el proyecto que le presento el martes, también el joven Duke Debling quiere hacer cita con usted…aunque revise su agenda y no tiene citas hasta el próximo viernes no se si usted esta dispuesto a almorzar con el…-el joven solo la miro…

- Lo pensare…-dijo serio…

- Bien también hablo su hermano Noa, dice que tiene noticias sobre sus negocios en Norteamérica, hablara mas tarde…

- Bien…

Dijo el joven dándose media vuelta y entrando a su oficina, la joven regreso a su puesto a pesar de estar Joey dentro del lugar, el chico le habia pedido que no le avisara, y la chica no lo hizo Joey sabia que si Kaiba se daban cuenta de su visita no entraría…

- Bien a trabajar…-pensó al acercándose a su escritorio en el lugar no parecía a ver nadie, el único detalle era que su sillón estaba volteado hacia la ventana nada mas…- Henry…-pensó en el chico que hacia la limpieza el cual pensaba que el habia dejado su sillón en esa poción, pero al voltearlo se dio cuenta del por que estaba a así…

- No fue Henry, Seto…-le dijo Joey serio mientras miraba a su pareja el cual se congelo literalmente al verlo, no lo esperaba

- ¿Qué haces aquí?...-fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar…

- Nada, solo que hoy me dio ganas de ser el presidente de Kaibacorp, ¿Por qué? ¿No puedo?- le dijo con sarcasmo

- Por favor _Doggy_ no hables estupideces- le grito Kaiba enojado por sus rodeos lo que menos le gustaba era el juego de palabras y los sarcasmos

- Hasta la pregunta ofende Seto…-Joey tampoco estaba del mejor humor del mundo…

- Habla de una maldita vez…-le exigió Kaiba, sabia del por que el joven estaba en ese lugar pero era mejor que el se lo dijera…

Joey se levanto de su lugar y bajo la mirada por unos momentos no miro a Kaiba, aquella indiferencia le dolía tanto, tanto…se sentía impotente ya que su pareja la persona que mas amaba no dejaba que lo ayudaba…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus lagrimas cayeron en el piso, Kaiba lo noto, también le dolía hacer sufrir al chico con el que compartía la vida puso una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo pero Joey la aparto…

Se limpio sus lagrimas y lo miro…aun con ojos llorosos llenos de tristeza y suplica…suplicaba en silencio que le contara lo que al CEO le pasaba…le pedía que le permitiera ayudarle…Kaiba lo supo y el solo encontró apartar su vista de aquellos ojos color miel suplicantes, el no se merecía a Joey lo sabia. No merecía que lo amara tanto y ahora que sufriera por su culpa…

- _Baka_!-

Como leyendo sus pensamientos, Joey le dio un puñetazo certero en el rostro a Kaiba, el cual se fue un poco hacia atrás por el impulso, tan repentino esa reacción no se la esperaba, lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue llevarse una mano a la mejilla lastimada la cual ahora estaba enrojecida por el golpe, no dijo nada no tenia palabras para Joey ni de reclamo, ni de disculpa…

- Me duele tanto…snif…-dijo el rubio dejando escapar sus sollozos- ¿Por qué Seto? ¿Por qué?...-le grito y Kaiba solo lo miraba sorprendido- ¿A caso has dejado de amarme?...-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a Kaiba, Joey tenia el corazón destrozado y quizás una negativa lo destruiría por completo pero tenia que saberlo…

- Claro que te amo!- le dijo Kaiba sinceramente, Joey al escucharlo se sintió aliviado…

- ¿Entonces por que actúas así? Tan indiferente, tan frió, tan distante…tan triste…te estas encerrando en ti mismo, te estas alejando de mi…y eso me duele mucho… ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarme?...

Le pidió con suplica tomando una mano de Kaiba, la cual comenzaba a temblar, ya que ni el mismo entendía lo que le sucedía y lo que menos deseaba era hacer sufrir a Joey, aunque sin saberlo lo estaba haciendo…

- Por favor Seto, prometo que sea lo que sea no te juzgare, lo juro

Joey apretaba un poco más fuerte la mano de Seto, el joven lo miro, sabia que su querido cachorro hablaba en serio, que fuera lo que fuera no iba a reprocharle nada, al contrario pondría todo de su parte para ayudarle

- No lo se…-dijo con tristeza, era la primera ver que Kaiba dejaba ver sus tristezas, luego de Mokuba nadie mas lo habia hecho…-te juro que no lo se…-dijo Kaiba, estaba desesperado, no quería sentirse en aquella forma pero no podía evitarlo…

- Al menos dime que es lo que sientes…-le pidió Joey…ya que quizás esa seria una pista para ayudarle…

- Me siento…vació...siento que me hace falta algo…me siento incompleto…

Dijo el ejecutivo, mientras le daba la espalda al rubio y miraba el enorme ventanal que estaba en su oficina por el cual se podía ver la ciudad, pero el no le ponía atención al paisaje se volteo para que Joey no lo viera llorar, unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, era la primera ver en mucho tiempo que lloraba y aun no entendía del por que lo hacia…

- Te ayudare mi Kithy-le dijo el rubio mientras abrazaba por la espalda al CEO, Joey sabia que lloraba y lo mejor en aquellos casos dar palabras y gestos que confortaran al que sufría…-Juro por el inmenso amor que te tengo, hará que logremos encontrar ese algo que te hace falta…ese algo que nos hace falta…

Joey hablaba lleno de esperanza, ya que en verdad la tenia, y Kaiba pudo sentirlo, se volteo aun con sus lágrimas en sus ojos y unas en sus mejillas, aquellos ojos azules se miraban con un brillo de esperanza, esperanza que habia logrado darle su querido cachorro…

- _Ai Shiteru_…-le dijo Kaiba mientras abrazaba al rubio con fuerza, en verdad aquellas palabras le llegaron en lo más profundo a Joey y le correspondió al abrazo, teniendo fe que todo iba a cambiar…

- Ambos saldremos adelante…te lo prometo…-le dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo y besaba los labios de su gran amor…

Sin imaginarse que el futuro para ambos era tan incierto…en verdad aquella pequeña luz de esperanza que sentía Kaiba, se extinguiría y volvería hacer el mismo de antaño o peor de cómo era. También en ese cambio intervendrían ciertas personas que llegarían a interponerse en la relación de ambos confundiendo aun mas la mente del CEO que de por si, ya era un remolino de emociones encontradas.

El futuro era oscuro tan oscuro como la noche misma, y ambos tendrían que salir adelante y hacer triunfar el amor, y buscar aquel complemento que Kaiba necesitaba, Joey tenia un gran reto sin siquiera saberlo ambos tendrían que pasar la prueba mas difícil de sus vidas.

**CONTINUARA………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente aquí estamos dando lata otra vez…

KAIBA: Dios que vergonzoso…-con la mano en la frente

JOEY: Si para mi…

KAIBA: No ladres perro…

JOEY: No estés ronroneando gato sarnoso…

HOLLY: Ya chicos no se estén paliando mejor pasemos a los fics…

MARIK Ra eso pasa cuando les dejas el trabajo de un actor a unos principiantes…

KAIBA: ¿A quien le estas llamando principiante?

MARIK: A ti? Y a tu perro faldero…XD

JOEY: Oye?

HOLLY: Ra está algo ocupados discutiendo así que yo agradeceré los reviews…arigato a Rei Dark Angel, Remi, Shiroi Tsuki y Sahel, les agradecemos sus comentarios…

KAIBA: Ves lo que logras ni nos dejaste agradecer los RR

MARIK: Yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad…-hace puchero y mira a otro lado

HOLLY: O.o…pasemos a los RR

**REI DARK ANGEL:**

HOLLY: Hola te damos la bienvenida a este humilde fic…

JOEY: Verdad que el gato sarnoso me hace sufrir…debería de enviarlo al demonio…me buscare uno mejor…

KAIBA: Oye?

JOEY: Oye que? Si digo la verdad la verdad deben haber muchos mejor que tu…sacándole la lengua…

KAIBA: Seh lo que digas…

HOLLY: Jejeje bue pos poco a poco iras descubriendo que es lo que le pasa a Kaiba y del por que actúa de esa forma…

JOEY: Alguna vez ha actuado diferente?

HOLLY: Bueno claro Joey y además tú deberías saberlo vives con el no?

KAIBA: Solo en el fic que conste

JOEY: Claro ni en mes peores pesadillas viviría contigo…

HOLLY: Ra con ustedes no se puede…bueno nos despedimos esperamos encontrarte por aquí otra vez…

**REMI: **

HOLLY: Hola que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

JOEY: Esperamos encontrare por aquí otra vez…

KAIBA: No nos dejes de leer solo eso me da fuerzas para soportar al perro…

JOEY: Y a mí al gato y creeme no es nada fácil…

HOLLY: Vamos si están hechos el uno para el otro… (Ambos sonrojan) Jajaja nos despedimos te cuidas…

**SHIROI TSUKI**

HOLLY: Hola chica…Ra gomen quise probar una cosa diferente

KAIBA: Te entiendo del por que no es tu pareja favorita ciertamente a mi tampoco me agrada…

JOEY: Ni mi dios que asco…O.o

HOLLY: Bueno es que quise probar una pareja nueva, aparte de mi fui de Baku y de Yami pos bue…

KAIBA: Jajaja ese si me agrada…

HOLLY: Aunque bue un Yami o Yugi X Kaiba, no es mi pareja favorita…O.o

KAIBA: Ni la mía…dios que vergüenza…

JOEY: Jajaja…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno chica aun así esperamos que al menos la idea te este gustando y ojala nos sigas leyendo…

JOEY: Porfis…-ojitos de perrito abandonado en la calle…

KAIBA: Dios…hasta pronto Shiroi…

**SAHEL:**

HOLLY: Hola mucho gusto que bueno que te guste el fic…

JOEY: Yo también me quede con curiosidad

KAIBA: Yo no…O.o…

JOEY: Malo…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno chica tu sigue leyendo y poco a poco iras descubriendo muchas sorpresas…

JOEY: El gato sarnoso esta lleno de ellas…

KAIBA: De chicas? Bueno eso es de esperarse…

JOEY: Si de chic…Oye?...-sape a Kaiba por su comentario…

HOLLY: Chicos no se estén paliando…Jejeje…bueno nos despedimos…

AMBOS: Hasta la próxima!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Espero que les haya gustado el chapter y prepárense por que se pondrá mas interesante ustedes solo sigan leyendo y lo sabrán…hasta la próxima

JOEY: Besos

KAIBA: No se olviden de mandar RR…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	3. Chapter 3: With No Place

"**INCOMPLETE"**

_**Fic Dedicado a Jessica, a Abril Kaiba y a Kida Luna**_

_(Espero que les guste mi versión de un Kaiba/Joey)_

**CAPITULO 3: "WITH NO PLACE"**

Era un día común en la mansión, dos chicos recordaban a unos jóvenes que se habían marchado junto con su pequeño hijo a Egipto, aun luego de tantos meses de ausencia ambos chicos los seguían extrañando igual…

- Los extraño mucho…-exclamo un moreno, mientras estaba sentado alado de otro de cabellera rubia su mejor amigo…

- Yo también, vaya ya han pasado mas de 6 meses desde que se marcharon a Egipto y aun me sigue doliendo su ausencia tanto como la primera vez…

- ¿Crees que regresen alguna vez?- interrogo el moreno, mientras miraba a su amigo…

- No lo se Tristan, en verdad no lo se, aunque tal vez vengan en vacaciones, si a Yami lo deja el museo salir de Egipto, ya sabes con todo el trabajo y eso debe ser difícil venir a vacacionar a Domino…

- Tal vez Yugi lo convenza, acuérdate que el nos prometió que celebraríamos juntos el primer año de Atemu…

Dijo Tristan con emoción, era lo único que lo llenaba de esperanza...Yugi y Yami se habían mudado a Egipto unos meses atrás, debido a que el faraón obtuvo una excelente oportunidad de trabajo en ese lugar, oportunidad que no podía rechazar y por ello su esposo Yugi y su hijo Atemu se fueron con el, su hijo apenas si tenia 4 meses de haber nacido, luego de algunos problemas que ambos padres tuvieron que superar, ahora aquel niño estaba fuerte y sano y cada vez mas, se parecía a su padre y a su madre, era un niño hermoso…

- Eso espero…

- ¿Oye y por cierto que tal te esta yendo en tu vida en la mansión?...-le sonrió Tristan a su amigo…

- Pues supongo que bien…

- ¿Supones?...-el moreno se impresiono…

- Si, es que Seto ha estado muy distante…- el moreno levanto una ceja…ya que esos dos luego de que arreglaran sus diferencias siempre habían sido muy unidos…- a veces pienso que ya dejo de quererme…-dijo Joey con tristeza…

- ¿En verdad lo crees? Yo no pienso igual, he visto como Kaiba te trata y se ve que te quiere mucho…quizás solo tenga problemas en el trabajo o algo…-concluyo Tristan…

- _Hai_…eso espero…-dijo en tono suave…

Hubo momento de silencio Tristan sabia que habia algo mas atrás de eso, quizás Joey era un cabeza hueca, pero era muy perspicaz y sabia muy bien cuando las cosas no hadaban bien, como lo que le pasaba con Kaiba, era mejor cambiar el tema ya que el rubio tenia una expresión de tristeza, que dejaba ver lo grabe de la situación…

- Los muchachos te extrañan en la escuela…

Le dijo Tristan sonriéndole al rubio, hacia mas de 2 meses que Joey habia dejado la escuela, y lo hizo para dedicarse de lleno a Kaiba, aunque el parecía no apreciar el sacrificio de su cachorro…

- Yo también los extraño, no sabes la falta que me hace ver a mis compañeros…-dijo Joey encarando a su amigo…

- Ellos también me han preguntado mucho por ti, por eso vine a verte…

- Pues diles que ellos pueden venir cuando quieran…

- Ya sabes lo que piensan de Kaiba

- Seto no se molestara, sabe muy bien que los extraño

- Pero si no soporta a Tea, como me dices que los traiga…

- Todo el día Seto no pasa en la casa, y rara vez viene en el almuerzo, así que no habrá problema…

- Bueno se los comentare, tal vez mañana decidan venir…

- Me encantaría, ya que estar en cerrado en estas cuatros paredes ya comienzo a volverme loco…

Dijo Joey con tristeza, ya que a pesar de la promesa que Kaiba le habia dicho de que cambiaria, el no lo habia hecho y hasta parecía empeorar…

- No te desanimes Joey todas las parejas tienen problemas, aunque todos son superables solo es cuestión de que tengas paciencia y hables con Kaiba, tal vez el logre abrirse contigo y te cuente en su momento…-Joey suspiro resignado…-bueno amigo es mejor que me marche…-el chico tomo su mochila ya que habia llegado a casa de Joey, luego de la escuela…-tengo tarea y quede de reunirme con Ryou para hacerla…

- ¿Bakura no te ha matado?...-esos dos eran pareja y el mayor de ambos albinos no soportaba a Tristan…

- Ryou le advirtió que si me hacia algo, el se lo iba hacer al doble…así que espero que no me haga nada…-Tristan sudo frió, ya que Bakura era de cuidado cuando se enojaba…

- Pues te deseo suerte ojala y salgas vivo…-le bromeo Joey en aquel instante parecía que habia regresado el Joey de antes uno alegre y despreocupado…

- Ya te quisiera ver en mi lugar…

Le dijo Tristan con un puchero, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, y luego salía por ella despidiéndose del rubio…momento después esa misma puerta se abrió dejando ver la figura del menor de los Kaiba, iban llegando de la escuela con un pequeño recado a su cuñado

El rubio estaba en la sala leyendo y escribiendo un poco, ese era su pasatiempo desde que dejo la escuela, escribir y leer libros de calidad literarios ¿Increíble? Pues era mejor que aburrirse, sin hacer nada…

- _Konnchiwa! _Joey…-le sonrió el pequeño mientras se acercaba al rubio…

- Mokuba ¿como te fue?…-Le sonrió Joey, mientras Mokuba se quitaba la mochila y la dejaba en un sofá, por lo general siempre hacia eso cuando llegaba del colegio…

- Muy bien, me saque un 10 en mi reporte, sobre la segunda guerra mundial…-dijo el orgulloso de su logro…

- Sabia que lo lograrías, se que te esmeraste mucho en ese trabajo…-le sonrió Joey al niño, ya que en aquellos momentos en que Kaiba no estaba, el era con la única persona que el chico platicaba

- Gracias, Joey casi se me olvidaba cuando entre a la casa Marie, me dio esto para ti…-el chico le entrego una carta- creo que es de Yugi y Yami…-le sonrió, en ese instante el rostro de Joey se ilumino por completo, tanto tiempo habia esperado por noticias de sus amigos y hasta que por fin las recibía ya le hacia falta saber de ellos…-iré arriba a cambiarme, luego me cuentas lo que dice ¿de acuerdo?…

Joey asintió y el chico subió corrigendo a su habitación, mientras que Joey rompió un poco el extremo del sobre para leer la carta…al sacarla, una foto cayo al piso, Joey la recogió y en aquella imagen, miro reflejada a la pequeña familia de tres y atrás de ellos las pirámides de Egipto la tierra de Yami.

El faraón se encontraba feliz de estar en su hogar y a pesar que su esposo estaba triste por haber dejado a sus amigos y sus raíces en Japón aun así Atemu y Yami eran su todo y por lo mismo ellos completaban y aliviaban su tristeza…

Joey sonrió al ver aquello en verdad el pequeño Atemu, había crecido mucho y la pareja se miraba muy feliz y era por que en verdad lo estaban, aunque el pequeño Yugi sentía nostalgia algunas veces…Joey comenzó a leer la carta en la cual tenía impresa la letra de Yugi decía:

"_Querido amigo Joey: No sabes la falta que me hacen Tristan, Tea, tu, y Seto así como también el rastro de los muchachos. _

_Te cuento que Yami le va muy bien en su trabajo, no le ha costado mucho adaptarse, a Egipto, bueno quizás sea por que el ya habia vivido aquí antes. En cambio yo, no sabes lo difícil que es el idioma egipcio apenas y se algunas frases y nombres, gracias a los dioses que aquí hablan ingles si no, no se que habría hecho…_

_Aunque Yami no esta teniendo problemas con el idioma, el habla perfectamente egipcio y también le esta enseñando a Atemu hablarlo…-_Joey se sonrió un poco_- si Atemu aun es un bebe que no entiende, lo que su padre le dice…pero es un niño muy inteligente y se que pronto aprenderá. _

_Claro yo también le estoy enseñando japonés después de todo esa es mi lengua natal, y ¿adivina que, hace poco me dijo mama en mi idioma, no sabes lo feliz que me hizo…aunque Yami esta un poco celoso, por que aun no aprende a decir papa en egipcio, creo que se le hace mas fácil el japonés ya que solo en mi idioma le dice papa…aun así mi Yami esta feliz de escucharlo nombrarlo…_

_¿Me pregunto como siguen las cosas con Kaiba-kun, por lo que me contasteen tu carta la ultima vez; tu relación con el no se encuentra nada bien, solo tenle paciencia Joey; no te desanimes ya sabes que los problemas pasan, pero son superables siempre y cuando no pierdas la fe…_

_Te hablare pronto, para saber como siguen las cosas, me saludas a todos por haya, abrazos a Kaiba-kun de mi parte, de Yami y de Atemu, ya que gracias a el tenemos a Atemu con nosotros…y amigo no te desanimes, nunca pierdas la fe…muchos ánimos te hablare muy pronto…_

_Con cariño Yugi Moto.-_

Joey sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar un poco en tristeza y nostalgia, Yugi cuanta falta le hacia su pequeño amigo, el siempre tenia una palabra de aliento… una palabra de esperanza, aunque a pesar que estaba lejos aun seguía teniéndola, aquella carta le habia devuelto la fe…

Aunque a pesar de lo que Joey quería creer, los problemas aun no iban a terminar, todo lo contrario estos apenas si estaban por comenzar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche habia trascurrido, y como ya le era costumbre a Kaiba, al parecer ese día tampoco llegaría a dormir…Joey miraba incesante por una de las ventanas de la habitación, que ambos alguna vez compartieron, esperando el llegar de su ser amado, aunque este no se miraba aparecer…

- Seto…me lo prometiste…-dijo Joey tristemente…-y otra vez no cumpliste, ¿Acaso has dejado de amarme?...-se pregunto mientras miraba los jardines muy bien iluminados…-por que no eres sincero conmigo, y si haz dejado de quererme yo me apartare de ti, para que seas feliz en otro lado…-unas lagrimas bajaron por las majillas del rubio…-pero en cambio tu me mientes y me haces hacerme ilusiones…hace tanto tiempo, que no tenemos intimidad…que pienso que a ti ya no te interesa tenerla conmigo, pero esta mañana prometiste estar aquí temprano para que ambos compartiéramos en cuerpo y alma…pero…snif…otra vez me mentiste…¿Por qué Seto?... ¿Por qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto Kaiba estaba en un club nocturno, de los que ya le era costumbre frecuentar, aunque en aquella ocasión se iba a encontrar con alguien que no esperaba…

- Otra…-dijo Kaiba mientras ponía su jarra de cerveza vacía…

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí…-le dijo un joven pelirrojo reconociendo al CEO instantáneamente…- Querido Seto, cuanto tiempo sin verte…-sin esperar invitación, el chico se sentó a un lado de Kaiba, el solo lo miro con fastidio no estaba de humor para recibir compañía…-Han pasado muchos años, quien diría que mi primer día en Japón, me lo iba a pasar con tu agradable compañía…

- ¿Qué rayos quieres…Alister?...-hablo por fin el CEO, mientras le servían su bebida y encaraba al pelirrojo, que ya tenia su copa en la mano…

- Lo que quiero es…a ti…-le dijo en tono sexy, Kaiba no contesto…-desde nuestro duelo siempre quise estar contigo, me cautivaste Kaiba…me encantaste…

- ¿De que hablas? Si me odiabas…

- No te odiaba… te amaba…-le dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Kaiba…-Que me dices Seto…no quisieras pasar una noche de pasión conmigo…

Con beso sello aquellas palabras, sin siquiera esperar respuesta de parte del castaño, aunque el en un principio quería resistirse, luego se dejo llevar por el beso era algo inevitable Alister besaba de una forma, que embriagaba su sabor y no podía resistir estar sin sus labios…

Con la llegada de este chico los problemas para Joey iban a empeorar, y aun el rubio no sabia lo que a Kaiba le pasaba y aquel secreto iba terminar matando lentamente la relación que ambos compartían, con el intervenir de Alister la condición de Kaiba empeoraría para mal, igualmente el sufrimiento de Joey se incrementaría con la traición de quien pensó que lo amaba…

**CONTINUARA…………………..**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola a todos…esperamos que les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana…

KAIBA: Dios seguramente todos me detestan…

JOEY: Tienen motivo ya que me tienes muy abandonadito…

HOLLY: Que malo eres Kaiba…

KAIBA: ¿Oigan? no se tomen el fic muy en serio

JOEY: Ya cállate yo me lo tomo como quiero…-sacándole la lengua a Kaiba…

KAIBA: Mira tu…

HOLLY: Hey no se comiencen a pelear…

JOEY: Mejor agradeceré los reviews…-arigato a los comentarios enviados por Remi, Shiroi Tsuki, Kida Luna y Mayari HiIvKu

KAIBA: Arigato por el apoyo, esperamos que nos sigan leyendo…

JOEY: Es lo único que me ayuda a no perderme en la tristeza por la traición de este gato sarnoso…

KAIBA: ¿Oye?

HOLLY: Ra antes que comiencen mejor pasemos a los RR…

**REMI:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, hay que bueno que te este gustando el fic…

JOEY: Verdad que es mucho sufrimiento…para mi…T-T

KAIBA: Dios no estés exagerando…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno y se pondrá peor con la llegada de Alister…

ALISTER: Vine hacer maldades…muhahaha…

BAKURA: Oye respeta que esa es mi risa…-sape al pelirrojo…

HOLLY: Y hai adivinaste lo que les falta…aunque será tan difícil que Joey encuentre esa respuesta…

JOEY: Dios estoy pensando…estoy pensando…

ALISTER: Mientras tu piensas te quito a Seto…

KAIBA: Ni que fuera yo tan fácil…

HOLLY: Bueno nos despedimos, gracias por leernos…

JOEY: Besos esperamos encontrare aquí otra vez…

**SHIROI TSUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica que tal…que bueno encontrare por aquí otra vez

KAIBA: Oye como que con Yami… ¿Quieres hacer que regrese mi desayuno?

JOEY: Almuerzo…

KAIBA: Lo que sea…

HOLLY: Pues yo el primer fic yaoi que leí fue de Yami y Yug…justamente uno de mi autora favorita…Yugi Moto 2…Ra me encanto…

JOEY: Oigan están hablando de mi o de Yami…

YAMI: Es que ya les hago falta…

HOLLY: Mi faraón…-lo abraza…-si me haces falta…regresarte de Egipto con mi hermanito y mi sobrito…

YAMI: Ra cual sobrinito…hijito solo en el fic…

HOLLY: Cierto es que me emocione…

KAIBA: Bueno al menos no hablan de mí y eso me alegra…ya que todos parecen odiarme…

JOEY: Por traidor…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno no lo odien mucho…-aunque se lo merezca…-jajaja pos nos despedimos…

JOEY: Abrazos…y no nos dejes de leer!...

**KIDA LUNA:**

HOLLY: Hola chicos que tal…gusto en encontrarlos por aquí…

KAIBA: Oigan no me apoyen mucho…-sombrita negra

YAMI: Hey y yo que tengo que ver? Ni siquiera salgo en el fic…-al menos por el momento…

HOLLY: Ryou…? No se si salga…bue al menos lo mencionaron…ya es un avance supongo…

KAIBA: Hey y que no se suponía que yo era el dueño de tu corazón luna?...

JOEY: Creo que te cambio por traicionero…

KAIBA: ¿Y a ti quien te pregunto?

HOLLY: Y hai chica adivinaste que es lo que al CEO le hace falta…

JOEY: ¿Qué es?...-ojitos Kuriboh…

HOLLY: No te diré…-jajaja…

JOEY: Lunita tu si me dices cierto?...-mas ojitos Kuriboh…

KAIBA: Ra no estés rogando le haces honor a tu nombre…perro…

JOEY: Oye mas respeto…

HOLLY: Ra antes que estos se maten…nos marchamos…

JOEY: Estrangulare a Kaiba por andar de pica flor…

KAIBA: Ya te dije que no te tomes el fic en serio perro…

HOLLY: Hasta la próxima…

**MAYARI HIIVKU**

HOLLY: Hola gusto encontrarlos por aquí…

JOEY: Que bueno que nos lees…

HOLLY: Aunque te entiendo estar viendo a un chico sexy como Kai quien se distraería…

YAMI: Hey y yo estoy pintado?

HOLLY: No estas pintado, estas en Egipto…jajaja…-vamos Yami no te enojes…-besito en la mejilla…

YAMI: Así esta mejor…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno CEO pos son las siglas en ingles de "Ejecutivo de la corporación"

KAIBA: Ese merito soy yo…

JOEY: Oye y tranquila ya no zangolotees el monitor…aunque bue si se te friega Kaiba te lo compone…

KAIBA: Es cierto yo…y yo por que? No que tenía a Kai ahí…

JOEY: Se amable Kaiba…

KAIBA: Pero…

HOLLY: Ra no comiencen…nos despedimos…arigato por leernos…

JOEY: Cuídense…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye el chap de esta semana…

JOEY: Con la traición de Kaiba…

KAIBA: Hey solo en el fic…ya que lejos de el tu yo no somos nada…

JOEY: Gracias a dios ni quien quisiera algo contigo…

ALISTER: Entonces yo si quiero algo contigo Kaiba…

KAIBA: Dios tú tampoco te lo tomes en serio…

HOLLY: Jejeje bueno gente esperamos que les haya gustado…

JOEY: No se olviden de enviar reviews…

KAIBA: Porfis…

ALISTER: Muchos comentarios y apoyos a mi y a mi relación con Kaiba…

HOLLY: (Deteniendo a Kaiba para que no estrangule a Alister)…-cuídense, esperamos sus comentarios…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	4. Chapter 4: Left To Go Without You

"**INCOMPLETE"**

_**Fic Dedicado a Jessica, a Abril Kaiba y a Kida Luna**_

_(Espero que les guste mi versión de un Kaiba/Joey)_

**CAPITULO 4: "LEFT TO GO WITHOUT YOU"**

Aquella noche parecía distinta, mas fría, mas oscura, mas triste, para cierto rubio, que a pesar que el reloj a un lado de su cama ya marcaba mas de las 3 de la madrugada, el parecía no tener sueño, la preocupación y la tristeza le habia quitado por completo el sueño, a pesar de estar cansado por sus labores diarias no pensaba en dormirse, no lo haría hasta que su castaño volviera, aunque como se miraba el ambiente el no llegaría, suspiro con tristeza a pesar de su promesa el no cumpliría…

Se sentó en la cama, mientras comienza a sollozar, trayendo a su mente recuerdos hermosos de cuando el y su gatito eran felices, pero desde que Yami y Yugi, con ellos se habían marchado esa felicidad, se preguntaba que habría pasado, que se habrán llevado los pelirrojos con ellos que Kaiba lo extrañaba…no lograba encontrar respuesta…

Se levanto de su lugar, si Kaiba se comportaría de esa forma, de dejarlo abandonado pues el también se comportaría de igual forma, ya estaba aburrido de pasar las horas, contando los minutos para que el castaño regresaba y cuando lo hacia el le mendigara un poco de cariño, ya se estaba aburriendo de esa situación por eso esa noche, también se ira de fiesta, haber que pensaría Kaiba cuando volviera y no lo encontrara en su lugar…

Se quito su pijama y se puso su traje habitual, con un abrigo extra ya que como era de madrugada el frió en el exterior era mas pronunciado, paso a la habitación de Mokuba, el chico dormía placidamente, al menos sus pesadillas no lo habían perturbado esa noche, Joey sonrió al verlo descansar como un ángel, con ese animo se marcho de la casa, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la cochera para marcharse…

Sin que el se diera cuenta, un silencioso vehículo iba llegando a la mansión, paro frente a ella y un elegante hombre de cabellera castaña bajo de ella, entrando a la casa, sabia que era tarde, por ello debía ser lo mas sigiloso posible, aunque el se habia caracterizado por serlo, así que no habría problema…

Abrió la puerta de su hogar y todo se miraba muy normal, suspiro al mirar al final de las escaleras y saber que arriba esperaba un ansioso Joey esperando por sus explicaciones, aunque no era así, ya que Joey en el momento de que Kaiba iba subiendo las escaleras, el auto deportivo del rubio se iba alejando de la mansión…

El castaño llego a la puerta de la habitación, no estaba seguro si entrar o no, ya que no tenia una explicación creíble, y mas por que habia traicionado a la persona que amaba, se habia dejado llevar por sus impulsos y sus deseos y ahora el habia cometido el peor acto del cual Joey no lo perdonaría…la infidelidad…

Tenia que ser valiente y enfrentar las cosas como eran, levanto la mirada, giro la manija de la puerta y entro a la habitación, se extraño al no ver a nadie, llamo al rubio, aunque el no acudió al llamado, luego algo lo extraño, la pijama del chico estaba en el piso alfombrado de la habitación, luego reviso su guardarropa y su ropa de salir no estaba…

Se preocupo, ya que eso significaba que el rubio habia salido, quizás a buscarlo, y al sentir que la pijama aun guardaba su calor, no debía de haber pasado mucho de eso, corrió escaleras abajo quizás aun podría alcanzarlo aunque…un grito lo hizo dudar…

- HERMANO…-las pesadillas habia llegado nuevamente a los sueños de Mokuba, Kaiba estaba en un dilema ir por Joey o regresar a consolar a Mokuba…-SNIF HERMANO…-el chico comenzó a sollozar, a Kaiba no le quedo mas opción que regresar, subir las escaleras he ir a la habitación de su hermano menor…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto Joey iba manejando sin rumbo por la ciudad, la cual parecía muy animada aquella noche, ya que en los centros nocturnos se notaba la alegría, en las calles la gente caminaba, y los autos en las avenidas iban de un lado a otro en busca de diversión, aunque el en cambio lo único que buscaba era olvidarse de sus problemas…

Aun recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez, en que fue a uno de esos lugares de baile y bebida, fue la despedida de los pelirrojos, a pesar de ser un día muy triste ya que sus amigos se marcharían, para el y Kaiba fue la noche mas especial, bailaron, bebieron y se divirtieron como nunca lo habían hecho antes…sonrió al traer ese recuerdo a su mente, y luego pasar por aquel centro el cual era el protagonista de sus recuerdos…

- ¿Qué cambio Seto?...

Se preguntaba Joey, parando frente aquel lugar de categoría y mirando el letrero con luces neón que iluminaban la calle, no entendía la actitud que habia tomado Kaiba y por que se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir, el no se lo merecía ya que lo único que Joey buscaba y busca era hacer al castaño feliz, pero parecía que eso iba hacer a el no le importaba ya, la presencia del rubio lo incomodaba y en cierta forma lo fastidiaba, ya no le era grato están con el rubio, y esa realidad a Joey le dolía en lo mas profundo, ya que el aun amaba a Kaiba como la primera vez que se lo confeso…

Bajo de su auto luego de ponerle la alarma, aunque eso era extra ya que solo personas que dinero llegaban a ese sitio lo sabia, ya que todo en el era muy caro, por ello los ladrones no llegaban, además era un lugar con extra seguridad, y por ello muy seguro a pesar de la hora…entro al sitio…

La música sonaba a todo volumen, la gente bailaba y otros simplemente se divertían con sus parejas y jarrones de cerveza o vino fino adornaban sus mesas…se sentó en una mesa vacía mientras observaba el lugar, luego un mesero llego, el rubio hizo su pedido mientras observaba el ambiente, quien diría que el alguna vez estuvo así de enamorado con Kaiba, pensó al observar a una pareja aun lado suyo, que se besaban apasionadamente, pero ahora todo aquello habia cambiado y parecía que nada volvería hacer como antes…nada…

Llego su pedido y comenzó a beber la cerveza de su marca favorita, hacia tanto que no probaba una, que en cierta forma extrañaba aquel sabor amargo, pero a la vez agradable de la aquel liquido amarillo y de la esfuma sobre su boca, era para el exquisito, ya necesitaba de una, y también de esa salida, si Kaiba tomaba esa actitud y cuando llegaba lo hacia en estado de ebriedad, pues ahora Joey llegaría de igual forma, tomaría hasta que ya no pudiera mantenerse en pie, quizás así sus problemas y tristezas se irían con la cerveza…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hermano al fin estas aquí…no sabes cuanto te he extrañado…-le dijo Mokuba a Kaiba mientras el castaño lo tenia abrazado, hacia mucho que no lo abrazaba de esa forma, no lo hacia desde que eran niños…-snif me hacías mucho falta hermano…-dijo el pequeño ocultando su rostro en el pecho del mayor…

- Tranquilízate, hoy estoy aquí contigo y no dejare que nada malo te pase…-lo consoló Kaiba…

- Joey siempre viene, y logra calmarme, pero yo te extrañaba a ti…-dijo el menor mientras se llevaba una mano a los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas un poco…

- Pues ahora estoy aquí…-Kaiba lo noto, saco su pañuelo y le limpio las lagrimas a Mokuba, el puso percibir aquel aroma a perfume fino que Kaiba solía usar…-ahora duerme…

- Hermano, tu recuerdas a nuestros padres?...-le pregunto Mokuba un poco mas calmado…

- Un poco…-dijo Kaiba acomodándose en la cama de su hermano…

- Puedes contarme como eran ellos…?...-pregunto el niño ilusionado…

- Pues nuestra madre tenia el cabello largo y azulado como tu…-dijo Kaiba cerrando sus ojos y trayendo la imagen de sus padres a la mente…-era una mujer muy hermosa, la mas bella que hayas visto jamás…su voz era suave como canto de ángeles, siempre tenia una sonrisa, la cual iluminaba cualquier oscuridad y traía esperanza a un corazón destrozado…-dijo Kaiba recordando las palabras que su madre le decía y el amor con que lo trataba…- sus ojos eran azules como el cielo, lo mas hermosos que hayas visto jamás, los míos son de su mismo color pero no son tan hermosos como los de ella…

- ¿Y papa?

- El tenia el cabello castaño como yo, aunque la forma de sus ojos y el color de sus eran idénticos a los tuyos, era un hombre de temple, pero muy amable así como tu lo eres, creo que heredaste su personalidad…-dijo Kaiba mientras tocaba la nariz de su hermano, y este sonreirá ya que le daba algo de cosquillas…-ahora duerme…-le dijo Kaiba mientras cerraba sus ojos…

- Los extraño mucho hermano…-dijo el niño aferrándose al calor de su hermano…-mucho…

Poco a poco el sueño lo invadió y se fue quedando dormido, abrazado de su hermano mayor, mientras que Kaiba abría sus ojos y pensaba en Joey, que habrá sido de su cachorro, estaría bien, la ciudad no era segura a esas horas, estaba preocupado…miro por la ventana de la habitación del niño, las estrellas que aun estaban en el cielo a pesar de que pronto estaba por amanecer rogaba por que el estuviera bien, era lo único que deseaba…

- Joey…

Las horas de la mañana habían pasado, y el reloj ya marcaba el medio día, a pesar de que Kaiba habia cancelado todos sus compromisos, para esperar a Joey el aun no llegaba, y si el rubio no aparecía en unas horas, Kaiba llamaría a la policía para que lo buscara…aunque sabia que seguramente su cachorro estaría muy molesto por su actitud así que lo mejor en esos casos era esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Joey se habia emborrachado, como nunca antes en su vida y aun a pesar de las horas, seguía estando bajos los efectos del alcohol, habia logrado llegar a aun hotel; habia dormido mucho, miro el reloj y marcaba las 2 de la tarde, se preguntaba su Kaiba lo extraña, seguramente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de su ausencia…

Se levanto de la cama y aun al hacerlo su mundo daba vueltas e hizo que se sentara en la cama otra vez…se llevo una mano a la cabeza y ahora al levantarse comenzó a dolerle mucho, tenia que darse un baño para que le pasara ese malestar y los efectos rezagados del alcohol, que aun tenia…

Logro llegar como pudo al baño y luego de unos momentos ya estaba bañado y cambiado, antes de marchase…pidió unas aspirinas y un analgésico que le quitara sus malestares de la borrachera, su pedido ya estaba en la mesa, al parecer llego cuando estaba en el baño, se tomo los medicamentos esperando que con eso le aliviara sus males…

Espero unos momentos a sentirse mejor y luego de que su mundo dejara de girar se marcho del hotel, aunque ahora la pregunta era…a donde iría?...su casa le fastidiaba y no quería regresar al lugar que tanto daño le hacia, así que decidió irse a otro lado…

El parque de la ciudad fue su destino, miro el sitio a esa hora el lugar estaba vació, como los chicos aun no salían de sus escuelas, el lugar estaba completamente solo, bajo del vehículo observo su alrededor, he inhalo el aire fresco que se sentía…

Luego miro en el vehículo un cuaderno y un lápiz, en esos momentos de tristeza era cuando su escritura era su escape así que, tomo el cuaderno y se dirigió al parque, comenzó a escribir, llevaba mucho tiempo de tener una novela en proceso y la tristeza que sentía, hacia que las partes trágicas hicieran llorar a cualquiera que las leyera…

También era que se inspirado, quizás estaba triste, pero eso no significaba que su inspiración se detuviera, es mas… cuando se sentía así, su imaginación volaba a un mas alto y lograba plasmarlo mejor en sus escritos…cada palabra fue escrita y cada frase triste fue impresa, se sentía como escribía, por eso alguien dijo, que los escritores dejan algo de si mismo en sus escritos, y a veces dependiendo de cómo estén sus emociones eso mismo puede ser reflejado en sus obras. Así se sentía Joey, como la chica de su novela, que habia perdido a su novio, y nunca mas sabría de el, en parte aquello era una novela de la vida real…de su vida…

- Vaya jamás pensé que escribieras...-una masculina voz hablo tras Joey, el pareció reconocerla aunque no estaba seguro…-veo que eres una caja de sorpresas…Jejeje…-esa risa, no podía equivocarse tenia que ser el…-volteo a verlo y era cierto, se trataba de quien pensaba…-como haz estado Wheeler…-

Aquella mirada, aquellos ojos azules y cabello castaño, un joven de aparecía varonil y sexy, sus músculos se marcaban entre la ropa y su porte era ideal para cualquier chica que lo viera le parecería irresistible…

- ¿Qué haces en domino Valon?...-aunque no para Joey, ese chico siempre tubo algo que para el rubio le era desagradable, quizás fue por que el le quito el amor de Mai en su momento…

- Pues esta tarde, mi avión aterrizo en tierras japonesas, vine de Barcelona España a visitar estos suburbios, buscando a una persona…-dijo el chico mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca, y se sentaba a un lado de Joey…

- Ojala y la encuentres, bien ya debo irme…-Joey cerro su cuaderno, tener al chico cerca habia hecho que su inspiración se fuera…

- Vamos Wheeler, no puedo ser tan desagradable para ti…-dijo el castaño mirando de cómo el rubio se levantaba de su lugar…

- Valon…me dijiste novato, dijiste que no merecía ser duelista…que mi alma debía ser encerrada con el aricalcos…que rayos buscas ahora conmigo…?...-era obvio el enojo en las palabras de Joey…

- Veo que no olvidas…-le sonrió el castaño poniéndose de pie y encarando a Joey, Valon era un poco mas alto que el…aunque eso a Joey no lo iba a intimidar…

- Mira Valon, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo…-el rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia…

- Vamos Wheeler, acabo de llegar a domino y necesito de un guía…

- Te equivocaste de chico, yo seré todo menos niñera…-le dijo con toda la intención de hacer molestar a Valon, aunque en cambio el castaño solo sonrió, le gustaba ver enojado al rubio…

- Vamos para que son los viejos amigos…

- Que estas diciendo, que tu y yo somos amigos?...estas loco o que?...

- No lo somos pero podemos serlo…-el castaño se acerco mas al rubio quedando lo suficientemente cerca, cada cual podía sentir la respiración del otro…

Joey se sonrojo un poco, al tener tan cerca al castaño, decía odiarlo pero ahora por que su corazón se aceleraba y se sentía tan nervioso deseando con todo su ser, de que el castaño alcanzara sus labios y lo besara…estaba confundido…

- ¿Qué me dices Wheeler, quieres borrar el pasado y ser mi amigo?...-Valon se acerco mas hasta rozar aquellos rosados labios…Joey se estremeció ante eso, y deseando probar aun mas los labios del castaño…

- Es…es…ta…bi…en…-el rubio estaba en extremo nervioso, el castaño sonrió ante la respuesta…

- Bien entonces…ambos seremos amigos…muy…buenos amigos…-volvió a decir ahora rozando su nariz con la del rubio, el se estremeció al sentir el contacto, sentía que esa muestra era demasiado cariñosa y nadie ni siquiera Kaiba lo habia hecho…

Retrocedió un poco para alejarse del castaño, el seguía sonriendo y Joey seguía sonrojándose, la sonrisa del de ojos azules le parecía en extremo hermosa, se reprendía así mismo por pensar tal cosa, pero no podía evitarlo…siempre sintió algo especial por el, quizás lo confundió con odio y desprecio… pero ahora, al tenerlo cerca y mirarlo una vez mas, ya no estaba seguro si aquellos sentimientos eran de odio…o de…algo mas…como…atracción…o amor…

**CONTINUARA…………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Hola gente, espero que el chap de esta semana les haya gustado…

MARIK: Ra este fic trata de ponerle los cuernos a todo mundo

JOEY: ¿Pensaban que me iba a quedar llorando por el gato sarnoso?

MARIK: La verdad si…

JOEY: Pues se equivocaron…-con una estela roja cubriendo su cuerpo…-a Joey Wheeler nadie lo traiciona…

HOLLY: (Gotita) Creo que te estas tomando la actuación muy en serio Joey…

JOEY: Nadie lo traiciona nadie…

YAMI: Tick en el ojo…-Ra creo que si…

BAKURA: Mano en la cara…-que patético…

HOLLY: Con una gotita más grande mirando a Joey….-bueno mejor pasemos a los reviews…

KAIBA: Bueno como yo soy el abandonado, los agradeceré yo…

JOEY: Se le lanza encima tumbándolo al piso…-tu rompe hogares…

VALON: Mejor lo hago yo…además soy estrella invitada…

HOLLY: Por mi no hay problema Valon-kun…

VALON: Agradecemos los reviews enviados por**: Loreto W, Yuni-chan Anime, Yulin, Di-chan, ****Darkangel33 Loveless, Kida Luna y Sayuki**, Arigato a todos por escribir…

JOEY: Pasemos a los reviews…-sentado sobre Kaiba…

MARIK: Ra…-mano en la cara…-esto es vergonzoso…

**LORETO W: **

HOLLY: Hola chica que bueno encontrarte por aquí…

JOEY: No yo no sufriré…-se levanta de Kaiba y se abraza a Valon...-ahora tengo consuelo…-señala al castaño…a este le sale una gotita…

MARIK: Insisto esto es vergonzoso…

JOEY: Cállate ya que ni sales…

MARIK: O.o

YAMI: Ra dijeron algo muy cierto…

JOEY: Tu tampoco sales Yami…-nubecita gris para el faraón…

HOLLY: Jejeje espero que te este gustado el rumbo que tomo el fic…ahora será Kaiba el que sufra…sip tienes razón ya basta de que solo Joey sufra, ahora es turno del "gatito" sufrir un poco…

KAIBA: Pero tengo a Alister…

HOLLY: Pero no lo quieres, tu amas a Joey…lo amaras y lo seguirás amando…XD

KAIBA: Ya entendí…aunque no me gusta esa idea…

HOLLY: Bueno cuando se de el final, espero que este en tus expectativas…haré todo lo posible por que lo sea…

JOEY: Arigato por animarnos…besos…

**YUNI-CHAN ANIME:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal, gusto en que nos lean…

YAMI: Raro en que…

HOLLY: Sip no entendí eso de "Yaoi ke raro en ti"…O.o…me lo explican…

JOEY: Oigan y yo, no se compadecen de este pobre Doggy abandonado…

MARIK: El castaño si…

JOEY: Hablo de Yuni y sus amigos…

YAMI: Ra no menciones el fic vergonzoso…

BAKURA: Si que me revuelve el estomago solo de pensar…

HOLLY: Bueno intentare tomar inspiración…y hacer un nuevo chap de Raigeki…crucen los dedos, por que Ra me ilumine…

YAMI: Ojala que no…

BAKURA: No, no…

MARIK: Se ve que les encanta ese fic…

YAMI Y BAKURA: Mirada asesina…-ESTAS LOCO?

MARIK: Hablaba de Yuni y sus amigos…

JOEY: Bueno nos despedimos…sayonara…

**DARKANGEL33 LOVELESS:**

HOLLY: Hola que tal…que alegría de que te guste mi fic…

JOEY: Y mas por decirme lindo…

KAIBA: Si por que no lo eres…-se le cae el mundo de fantasía de Joey, sape a Kaiba…

JOEY: Cállate, infiel…-amenazándolo con sus puño…

KAIBA: Tú también lo eres…

JOEY: Grrr…

YAMI: Ya chicos dejen de paliar…

MARIK: Déjalos faraón, si eso es lo divertido…-comienzo palominitas de maíz y mirando a ambos discutir…

BAKURA: Ra es patético, pero gracioso…

YAMI: Arigato por los comentarios…

HOLLY: Ya me hiciste sonrojar a mi faraón…

BAKURA: Aunque tampoco son ciertos esos comentarios faraón…

YAMI: Te ignorare…

JOEY: Nos despedimos…sayonara…

KAIBA: Besos y síguenos leyendo…

**KIDA LUNA: **

HOLLY: Hola, que bueno encontrarlos por aquí…

JOEY: Dios ya me pusieron los cuernos…

MARIK: Pero tienes consuelo…

JOEY: Bueno…-se abraza a Valon…cierto…

KAIBA: Oye perro traidor y yo que?...

JOEY: Que de que?...

KAIBA: En que lugar quedo yo…

JOEY: Con Alister?...

KAIBA: Grrr…

ALISTER: Pero yo toy mas lindo Kaiba-kun…

BAKURA: Ra esto es raro…

YAMI: (Con tick en el ojo) Vergonzoso dirás…

JOEY: Bueno nos despedimos…ahora cada cual tiene pareja…-señal de la victoria y ahorcándose a Valon…

ALISTER: Si…-abrazando a Kaiba también…

KAIBA: Suéltame o te corto las manos…

JOEY: Besos…

**SAYUKI:**

HOLLY: Hola chica…que bueno que te gusto el fic…

JOEY: Gusto en que nos leas…

HOLLY: No sabia que te gustara el Kaiba/Joey, es que como solo te habia visto en la sección de SK, pensaba que solo fic de esos leías…

JOEY: Seguro y le gusta mi físico…

KAIBA: El tuyo…no me hagas reír…

HOLLY: Bueno Kaiba traiciono a Joey (Y aunque el no lo sabe) pos ya apareció Valon-kun en su vida…

JOEY: Y el no me engañara…

KAIBA: Ja!

HOLLY: Bueno chica espero que te haya gustado el chaps

JOEY: Esperamos verte por aquí otra vez…

KAIBA: Besos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Bueno gente así concluye el chaps de esta semana…

JOEY: Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado…alguien tiene una aspirina para la cruda…

MARIK: Los perros no son buenos para beber…

JOEY: Tu tampoco así que no critiques…

KAIBA: Ra no comience….

YAMI: Dioses…

HOLLY: Bueno gente nos despedimos…

JOEY: No olviden dejar reviews…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	5. Chapter 5: Within Me

"**INCOMPLETE"**

**CAPITULO 5: "WITHIN ME"**

Avanzada la tarde Kaiba regreso de una reunión que lo habían llamado en la compañía, se había negado en asistir pero necesitaban su presencia…"Tajo de inútiles" pensó para si mismo, ya que la situación no era tan urgente como para que sus accionistas no lograran sacar adelante a la empresa, pero no podía quejarse ya que también sabia que si dejaba el mando de Kaibacorp en las manos de esos incompetentes llevarían a la compañía a la ruina…

Estaba preocupado por Joey, el chico no contestaba el celular, tampoco lo había llamado a el y no se había aparecido en la casa, lo sabia ya que cada 5 minutos estuvo llamando y el chico no llegaba, estaba preocupado por el, ¿le habrá pasado algo?...paso cerca de la cruz roja y ordeno al chofer parar frente a este lugar, iba a preguntar si tendrían algún registro de algún accidente…

Bajo del vehiculo, se coloco sus lentes oscuros, se dirigió dentro del lugar seguro como ya era característico en el, aunque por dentro estaba rogando por que no estuviera su amado cachorro en ese sitio…

- Muy buenas tardes…-llego a recepción, encarando a la secretaria y esta no le prestaba atención el lugar tenia muchos pacientes y ella poco tiempo…

- Haga fila…-le dijo de una vez sin dejar de ver la pantalla de la computadora…-el siguiente…-pidió a la enorme fila que estaba atendiendo…

- Esto no tomara más que dos segundos de su tiempo…-insistió Kaiba, ya que su pregunta no ameritaba para hacer fila…

- ¿Qué quiere?...-le pregunto en forma tosca y pesada…mientras dejaba de ver la pantalla y encaraba al chico…con los lentes no lo reconoció pero se le hizo familiar…

- Tiene en sus registros el ingreso de un joven llamado Joey Wheeler…-pregunto en tono serio mientras se iba quitando los lentes, y dos hermosos ojos azules se vieron aparecer ella se sonrojo, no podía creer que se trataba del gran Seto Kaiba, quien estaba mirándola…debía de ser un sueño….- ¿Señorita?...-la chica se quedo sin habla…

- Bu…bu…bu…buscare…-balbuceaba, estaba nerviosa de tener la presencia de aquel chico tan atractivo que hacia suspirar a cualquiera que lo viera…-la joven ingreso el nombre del chico en el buscador de pacientes y no encontró nada…tampoco en la morgue…-no se existen registros…-dijo ella un poco mas calmada…

- Déme su descripción- dijo la joven quizás Joey no había llevado identificación…

- Es un joven rubio de ojos color miel…

- Lo siento, solo hemos tenido el ingreso de dos mujeres, 4 niños, dos ancianos y dos hombres adultos de cabello negro…-dijo ella mirando los registros, del hospital y la morgue…

- _Arigato_…-el castaño se coloco los lentes nuevamente y se marcho, la chica no pudo evitar seguro con la mirada, mientras un sonoro suspiro se escapaba de sus labios…

El castaño entro a la limosina y siguió con su camino, luego observo una florería y pidió al chofer que se detuviera nuevamente tal vez el rubio ya había regresado, a su hogar y para contentarlo le llevaría unas flores de las que le encantaban a su _koi_, aquellas rosas blancas que tanto le fascinaban y fue gracias a ellas que logro enamorarlo…compro el ramo mas costoso y hermoso que sus ojos miraron, luego salio del lugar con este en brazos…justo al cruzar una avenida choco contra alguien…se iba a disculpar justo cuando esta persona se desplomo en sus brazos…se preocupo al sentir que sus manos sostenían su gabardina blanca, que ahora estaba manchada de sangre al ver eso se angustio mas, y luego las manos de esa persona dejaron de sostenerlo…había muerto…

- Santo dios

Dijo mientras se agachaba y examinaba a la mujer queriendo sentir su pulso, pero justo cuando iba a tomar su mano un llanto de un bebe lo hizo detenerse…aquella mujer tenia en sus manos el bulto de un recién nacido que lloraba a todo pulmón, al parecer la mujer había escapado de alguien, aunque ese alguien le había disparado y haciendo que muriera…

El bebe al ver a Kaiba había dejado su llanto y sus ojos verdes contemplaban aquel chico, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y alzaba sus manitas para que lo cargara…Kaiba no supo que hacer, que tal si eso le causaba mas problemas, tomo su celular y llamo a la policía, no quería ser acusado de asesinato o algo peor…

Pero el bebe no dejaba de alzar sus manitas, quería que el chico lo cargara, el ojiazul se incorporo y el bebe comenzó a llorar, al ser ignorado, al castaño no le quedo mas opción que tomarlo en brazos y cargarlo como el bebe pedía…al sentir el calor del joven el bebe sonrió y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido, en ese momento llego la policía interrogaron al chico y les extraño mucho que el gran CEO estuviera cargando un bebe, aunque no era el único sorprendido el castaño también lo estaba ya que desde Mokuba no había cargado a nadie mas, pero sintió la necesidad de tener a su lado aquel pequeño bulto…

- _Arigato_ señor Kaiba…-le dijo uno de los policías, metieron el cuerpo de aquella mujer en una bolsa y la subieron a la ambulancia…

- Oiga espere, ¿que pasara con el bebe?...-pregunto Kaiba, ya que ese bebe no era suyo aunque lo pareciera…-este bebe es de esa mujer…-el policía se acerco al chico y miro al bebe, que dormía placidamente en los brazos del castaño…

- Esta bien démelo…

Dijo el policía, el bebe no tendría buen futuro en un orfanato, pero no había mas opción que esa, justo cuando dejo de sentir el calor del castaño el pequeño comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón nuevamente, no se quería alejar de Kaiba, algo en el castaño le había gustado mucho…

- Santo dios…-dijo otro de los policías al escuchar el llanto tan fuerte del bebe…

- No puedo creer lo que voy hacer…-pensó Kaiba…-démelo yo me haré cargo de el…-¿Qué estaba haciendo? El, el gran CEO se iba hacer cargo de un bebe muy extraño…?...no sabia por que pero estaba seguro que deseaba hacerlo…-después de todo parece que yo soy el único que lo mantiene callado…-dijo al ver que el policía le dio al bebe y este se callo instantáneamente…-no se preocupen estará en mi casa temporalmente, si esa mujer tiene familia y se quieren hacer cargo del bebe se los regresare…-dijo el chico seguro de su decisión…-pero hasta entonces vivirá conmigo…

Los policías asintieron, esa era la mejor decisión ya que después de todo una criaturita tan frágil como ese bebe, no merecía estar en un orfanato, donde seguramente podría morir de hambre, con las decadencias que tenían estos centros…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Kaiba, el rubio ya iba llegando a su hogar aun se sentía algo cansado y con la cruda de haber bebido demasiado el día anterior, luego de tantos años no hacerlo…se sentó en uno de los sillones y cerro sus ojos, se sentía muy agotado, aparte de eso su cabeza le estaba doliendo, debido a la resaca del alcohol…

- Joven Wheeler-san…-dijo una de las sirvientas haciendo que el chico abriera un ojo y la mirara…-el señor Kaiba-sama lo estuvo esperando en la mañana, y desde que salio ha estado hablando para saber de usted, creo que le urge localizarlo…

- _Hai arigato_…-dijo el rubio cerrando sus ojos…- Iris _onegai_ tráeme un par de aspirinas…

Dijo incorporándose mirando a la chica, ella sintió y se marcho atraer lo que el joven le pidió, momentos después las aspirinas junto con el vaso con agua estaba en manos del rubio, el se las tomo y se acostó a dormir en el sofá, sabia que no resistiría a llegar a su habitación, así que se quedo dormido en ese lugar…

Muchas horas después iba llegando Kaiba, con un pequeño bulto en brazos el cual no había despertado desde que lo encontró, cerro la puerta sigilosamente por si Joey había llegado no quería alertar de su presencia, aunque necesitaba ver a su cachorro y saber si estaba bien. El sonido de la puerta hizo que el rubio despertara…ya un poco mas recuperado luego de la siesta y las aspirinas que ya habían hecho efecto en el…

Kaiba camino seguro rumbo a la cocina a encargarle el bebe a una de las empleadas cuando vio al rubio encender las luces de la casa y mirar a su pareja a los ojos…

- Dios doggy…-el ojiazul se alegro de ver a su cachorro, luego de estar tan preocupado por su desaparición…-¿donde estabas? me tenias preocupado…-dijo el castaño mientras le entregaba el ramo de flores aquel ya no tenia tanto el brillo ni la vida que antes tenia, debido a todos los incidentes que paso el CEO…

- No quiero flores…-dijo Joey solo tomándolas y luego tirándolas al piso…

- _Gomen nasai_…-se disculpo Kaiba con mirada triste…

- Es lo mismo contigo Seto, que no ves que por tu actitud estas matando nuestro amor…-los gritos de Joey hicieron que el pequeño bulto que el chico llevaba despertara y comenzara a llorar…-¿Un bebe?...-el rubio se sorprendió mucho…-¿A quien embarazaste Kaiba?...-era lo único que podía pensar…-eres un maldito…-Joey se estaba saliendo de sus casillas…

- Tranquilízate Doggy no es mió…-dijo Kaiba en disculpa…-siéntate es una historia muy larga…

- Espero que sea convincente…-Joey se quedo helado al escuchar el relato y ver que no mentía su querido gatito, ya que vio las manchas de sangre en la gabardina donde estaba muy bien marcada la mano que la sostuvo…-santo dios…-estaba sin palabras…

- Por eso decidí traerme a este bebe, se que solo será por un tiempo, mientras aparece algún familiar…-Joey se acerco a Kaiba y miro al bebe, el cual también lo miraba de forma curiosa preguntándose a cada instante quien seria aquel extraño de ojos brillantes…

- ¿Puedo cargarlo?...-pidió Joey de forma inocente a no ser por Serenity, luego el nene de Yugi no había vuelto a cargar bebe…

- Esta bien, aunque es algo temperamental…-dijo Kaiba mientras le colocaba al bebe en los brazos…

- A entonces es igual a ti…-dijo Joey con toda la intención de hacer sonrojar al castaño…

El bebe al cambiar de brazos protesto un momento, ya que le habían gustado mucho los brazos de Kaiba, aunque luego sentir los calidos brazos de Joey sonrió, también se sentía muy bien estando en los brazos del rubio…

- Vaya le gusta…-dijo Kaiba algo sorprendido…-ordenare que le preparen leche…

- Kitty espera…-pidió el rubio aun teniendo al bebe en brazos…-no puedes pedir que le den leche entera esa le hará daño…-aun recordaba como alimentar bebes era una suerte…-los bebes necesitan leche especial, formula, creo que se llama…-dijo el rubio meditando…-manda a Clotilde a que compre leche, pañales, talco, mantas, toallitas húmedas, shampoo…-y comenzó el repertorio de cosas del bebe, a Kaiba le salio un tic en el ojo…-y purés…

- Mi mente fotográfica no capto todo eso…-dijo Kaiba, con su tic…

- Dios…CLEOTILDE…

Pidió el rubio a la empleada mas vieja de la mansión, y por tanto con mas experiencia luego de cuidar a Seto, a Mokuba y sus propios hijos ella sabría que necesitaba un bebe…les explicaron con detalle lo que debía de comprar y que no importaban los gastos, la mujer asintió, a pesar de que ella servia para alguien con tanto dinero, no se aprovechaba de eso, y siempre era muy ahorrativa no por nada se había ganado la confianza del mayor de los Kaiba, a tal grado que le dejaba su tarjeta de crédito ilimitada para que hiciera los gastos de la casa…

- Ojala que nadie venga por este bebe…quiero que sea nuestro Seto…-dijo Joey mientras se movía de un lado a otro arrullando al bebe…-no seria kawaii, un hijo tuyo y mió…-dijo Joey emocionado por sus palabras….

- Claro que lo seria…-dijo Kaiba mientras veía al bebe dormir en los brazos de su amado…

- Prométeme que si este bebe no tiene familia, lo adoptaremos…promételo…-pidió Joey con insistencia, Kaiba asintió, aunque sabia que debía de pensar mejor las cosas ya que un hijo era una gran responsabilidad aunque al ver el rostro tranquilo y apacible del bebe dormir en los brazos de Joey, la razón quedo olvidada…

Momentos después regresaba la señora de hacer las compras a tiempo ya que el bebe acaba de mojarse, y no había pañales para ponerle, muchos paquetes fueron entrados a la mansión, con la ayuda del chofer y el jardinero, Joey saco lo necesario para cambiar al bebe, lo coloco en una mesa le quito el pañal y preparo uno nuevo, fue aquí cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle…

- KITTY…-le grito a Kaiba, y este se asomaba un poquito…-no te estés haciendo el chistoso…-le dijo al ver a Kaiba poner mano en su nariz para no respirar malos olores…-ya la cambie y bote el pañal mojado…

- Gracias a dios…

- Pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual te llame, si no para decirte que este bebe en realidad es niña…-le dijo Joey sonriendo y dejando ver la cabellera castaña del bebe, ya que como había estado cubierto por la manta no se le había visto el cabello…

- No es hermosa, es una niña muy kawaii, será nuestra hijita… ¿Cómo le pondremos?

- Doggy no te hagas muchas ilusiones con ese bebe, recuerda que…-aunque Joey estaba jugando con la niña e ignoraba a Kaiba, estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la bebe como para importarle algo mas…-Solo espero que ese bebe no tenga familia…

Kaiba acompañaba a su amor a jugar con el bebe, los incidentes pasados parecían hacerse olvidado y lo único que importaba era el presente y la familia que ahora estaban formando, al parecer ese bebe haría que ambos por fin se unieran nuevamente y que por fin las penas que antes habían pasado se olvidaran y de que por fin encontraran lo que habían estando buscando, sentirse felices, unidos y completos…

**CONTINUARA……………………….**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa! Gente luego de desaparecernos por tanto en este fic, hemos vuelto esperamos que les haya gustado el chap…

JOEY: Por fin apareció un bebe en nuestras vidas que kawaii…

HOLLY: Wueno haber si la bebe por fin logra unirlos, eso lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos…

YAMI: Por lo pronto este será el último chap del año…

HOLLY: axial que les deseamos a todo una feliz navidad…

KAIBA: Y un año nuevo lleno de metas y logros cumplidos…

JOEY: También esperamos que nos sigan leyendo, y agradecemos a los lectores que no nos dejan de seguir, muchas gracias a los reviews enviados por: **Sayuki, Seika Lerki, Yami Yugi Girlfriend, ****Mika Selket y Mika Dark, Ranco Hiwatari, Kida Luna, Águila Fanel y Diosa Atenea**, muchas gracias a todos por escribir…

KAIBA: Y esperamos que en el nuevo año nos sigan leyendo, que esto se podrá aun mejor…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


	6. Chapter 6: I Cant Find

"**INCOMPLETE"**

**CAPITULO 6: "****I CANT FIND"**

Los días habían pasado rápidamente. La pareja se estaba encariñando aun mas con la bebe y desde que llego, había sido como una cura para aquel que trasnochaba, ahora siempre estaba en casa a las 5 o antes y con una sonrisa en el rostro, el rubio estaba cada vez mas encantado que su querido gatito estuviera regresando a ser como era cuando iniciaron la relación

- ¿Como se lo han pasado mis dos amores?...-el castaño le dio un beso a Joey y también a la niña que dormía en brazos de este

- Tienes muy buen ánimo.-le sonrió Joey

- Bueno es que este fin de semana pienso pasarlo con ustedes.-dejo a un lado el portafolio y su chaqueta y lo miro.-podemos ir con Mokuba a Kaibalandia…-dijo encantado y sin dejar a un lado su sonrisa

- ¿En serio?-Joey no lo podía creer nunca se había tomado Kaiba un fin de semana libre

- Claro, además la empresa no se caería solo porque me ausento.-se incorporo.-iré a ducharme.-le dio un beso a Joey en la mejilla y se marcho a la ducha

El rubio lo miro mientras sostenía a la pequeña que estaba dormida, aun sorprendido por ese buen ánimo. Desde que la niña llego a sus vidas Kaiba estaba muy feliz, Joey también lo estaba, aunque no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones; sabía que en cualquier momento podría llegar algún familiar de la madre.

- Como lo has cambiado pequeña.-aun ni sabían cómo nombrarla ya que a pesar de tener una semana con ellos, aun estaban a la espera que alguien llegara y se las quitara.-dios espero que no…

Le sostuvo una manita y ella solo miro a Joey se estaba despertando, el solo le sonrió la niña era todo un encantando y se estaba acostumbrando tanto a ellos que lo hacía feliz. Aunque tenía un mal presentimiento apretando su pecho.

- Se ha sabido algo del caso de Emily.-en la policía estaban hablando del caso de la niña, el esposo había confesado que él había sido el hecho de muerte de su esposa en una pelea de ambos.

- A un no he podido localizar a su hermana.-la mujer tenía una hermana menor que solo conocían con el nombre de Megan no estaban seguros si lograrían encontrarla o si ella quisiera hacerse cargo de su sobrina.

- Tengo al señor Kaiba al teléfono, está muy impaciente por saber cómo marcha el caso, si Megan no aparece en la próxima semana tramitara la adopción de la niña.-ambos se miraron en realidad la pequeña tendría un futuro prácticamente asegurado a manos del chico multimillonario, pero tampoco iban a ser capaces de alejarla de la única familia que la niña tenía su tía, si ella decidía reclamarla.

- Dile que por el momento seguimos trabajando.-Kaiba siempre llamaba a los policías rogando cada día, que la tal Megan no apareciera para quedarse él con la niña.

- Entiendo gracias.-dijo mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla que traía al cuello, luego al colgar su teléfono móvil sonó nuevamente.-¿he?-se extraño pensó que eran los policías con algo que se les olvido comentar pero al leer el nombre.-Alister.-su mano se tenso el chico le había estado hablando desde hacía muchos días y a pesar de ser ignorado seguía insistiendo, no podía culparlo porque la última vez que lo vio lo inevitable entre ambos paso.-rayos como fui tan idiota a darle mi numero.-apago el aparato lo que menos quería era hablar con él.

- Kaiba idiota.-el pelirrojo azoto el teléfono contra la cama, estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque Kaiba no contestaba ni sus llamadas ni sus mensajes

- ¿Alister que pasa amigo? -entrando al dormitorio estaba Valon, ambos se habían encontrado por mera casualidad en la ciudad y ya que habían habitaciones dobles en un hotel ambos estaban compartiendo los gastos mientras estaban en Domino

- El maldito de Kaiba que sigue sin responder.-el pelirrojo se tiro en la cama a un lado de su teléfono

- ¿A si? -el castaño no sabía que había pasado entre el pelirrojo y el castaño pero para que estuviera su amigo tan alterado fue importante- ¿Y sigue con Wheeler? -fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar, su amigo nunca quería responder otra pregunta.

- No lo se pensaba que no, ya que lo vi solo en el bar-suspiro, el castaño solo levanto sus cejas entendiendo. Había visto a Joey hacia unos días con sus ojos miel completamente apagados seguramente por la "ruptura" con el castaño.

- ¿Y al fin me vas contar que paso ese día? -el castaño aprovecho que su amigo hablara para preguntar, ya que siempre solo se daba media vuelta y se iba o no respondía.

- Paso lo que tenía que pasar entre cualquier pareja "enamorada" -confirmo dolido

- Pero quiero saber cómo y qué dijo Kaiba.-no quería saber por morbo, simplemente quería asegurarse que en verdad el castaño estuviera bien lejos del rubio para hacer su jugada.

- Rayos, Valon eres insistente cuando te lo propones.-el castaño solo sonrió el pelirrojo sabía que tenía que desahogarse y para él, Valon era otro hermano como Raphael.

- Lo único que quiero hacer es ayudarte amigo y si con hablar de ello te sientas mejor pues-el castaño le sonrió, Alister solo bufo sabía que no tendría escapatoria debía hablar.

- De acuerdo, te contare…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba visitando el bar de la ciudad queriendo olvidar los malos días. No había podido localizar a Kaiba, así que mis ánimos estaban por los suelos quizás una bebida me tranquilizaría, aunque sin quererlo en ese bar estaba una figura completamente conocida para mi estaba en ese lugar.

- _Otra_…-escuche su vos no podía creerlo…

- _Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí_.-me le acerque sin más, lo había estado buscando y ahora lo tenía frente a mí, tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.- _Querido Seto, cuánto tiempo sin verte_…-sin esperar invitación, me senté a su lado, sabía que Kaiba nunca me hubiera invitado a hacerlo así que debía de tomarme mis atribuciones.-Han _pasado muchos años,_ _quien diría que mi primer día en Japón, me lo iba a pasar con tu agradable compañía._-quise sonar casual y obviando el hecho que tenia días buscándolo, fuero difícil actuar indiferente cuando tu corazón se muere de la emoción por verlo.

- _¿Qué rayos quieres Alister?-_estaba muy molesto lo note, además era extraño que el gran Seto Kaiba estuviera bebiendo como desquiciado.

- _Lo que quiero es…a ti…-_le dije en tono sexy, Kaiba no contesto.-_desde nuestro duelo siempre quise estar contigo, me cautivaste Kaiba_…_me encantaste_…-lo mire intentando encontrar una negativa en aquellos ojos azules, que tanto amaba.

- _¿De qué hablas? Si me odiabas_.-Kaiba estaba incrédulo y a la vez borracho, su tono no sonaba el mismo seguro de sí mismo si no más bien tembloroso por el alcohol, debía aprovecharlo.

- _No te odiaba… te amaba_.-me le acerque tanto que sentí su aliento, una mezcla de menta con alcohol simplemente me cautivo.- _¿Que me dices Seto, no quisieras pasar una noche de pasión conmigo?_…

Le ofrecí sin más, sabes ahora que lo pienso y lo repaso mentalmente se escucho como que yo era demasiado fácil. Pero la verdad tú siempre lo supiste Valon, yo amo a Seto Kaiba, el maldito desgraciado tiene un cuerpo de dios griego, como no amar tanta perfección.

El pelirrojo puso su mano en su rostro sus mejillas comenzaban a calentarse mientras contaba aquello, le daba vergüenza hacerlo pero ya estaba en eso no podía detenerse, necesitaba desahogarse.

Lo siguiente que hice fue acompañarle un par de cervezas, como te digo Kaiba estaba bebiendo como si las cervezas se acabarían el día siguiente me sorprendí, nunca pensé que tuviera ese vicio. Pero también lo agradecí, ya que gracias al alcohol el desgraciado no me hecho de ahí el mismo, estaba a su lado hablándole de muchas cosas, de mi estadía en Inglaterra, de lo grande que esta mi hermano Micky ya sabes cualquier tontería para no dejarlo, aunque en cada comentario bufaba estaba fastidiándose.

- _¿Ya terminaste Kaiba, podemos ir y ponernos más cómodos?_-luego de 3 vasos mas Kaiba estaba completamente a mi disposición y yo que apenas había tocado el mío, estaba con los sentidos muy despiertos especialmente al tener aquel hombre tan sexy a mi lado.-suspiro largamente.-no se negó y al pagar la cuenta ambos salimos del bar, no pasaban mas de las 11 de la noche así que tendríamos mucho "tiempo" para nosotros dos.

- _Lárgate Alister_.-fue algo que me tomo desprevenido, aunque ya había llegado hasta ese punto no iba a permitir que se me escapara

- _¿Porque Kaiba, no quieres divertirte un rato? Quizás es porque no quieres que el perro se enoje_-lo intente provocar no tenía más armas

- _No metas a Joey en esto_.-fue la primera vez que lo escuche nombrarlo como "Joey" y no sabes cómo se revolvió el estomago en enojo, celos.

- "Como se me está revolviendo a mi también"- pensó Valon aunque no dijo más.-y entonces ¿que hiciste?

Seguí insistiendo, no era difícil manipular a Kaiba estaba borracho y sus sentidos apenas si estaban alerta, aunque estoy seguro que aunque se negara él en verdad quería que yo le rogara…

- _¿Entonces Kaiba que me dices? una noche salvaje no la volverás a tener jamás, no hasta que el perro este en celo.-_Kaiba crujió los dientes.

Por un segundo pensé que me golpearía pero me dejo entrar a su limosina y ambos nos dirigimos a un hotel, supongo que Kaiba había estado viviendo ahí desde hacía días que ni se registro, solo pasamos de largo y subimos a su habitación. Era una sencilla nada lujosa, cómo podrías imaginarte los gustos extravagantes y refinados de Kaiba, mero aun así era hermosa-Alister sonrió trayendo a su mente aquel recuerdo- Estaba tenso ¿sabes? a pesar de que su andar no era tan firme y sus sentidos estaban tan desconcertados, estaba indeciso entre estar conmigo o no estarlo, pero…

- _Bien ya tienes lo que querías lárgate_.-seguía insistiendo que me fuera, como si lo iba hacer estando ya a un paso de tenerlo en mis manos

- _No estoy satisfecho hasta tenerte desnudo._

Le dije en forma seductora y me le acerca hincándome en la cama, el estaba parado mirándome no se quejaba ni siquiera parecía verme realmente. Hasta que le comencé hacer un pequeño estriptis cosa que agudizo sus sentidos en un instante y se me lanzo encima. Fue como tener una bestia hambrienta, me tubo desnudo con tanta rapidez, que aun no entiendo como el alcohol lo permitió. Yo estaba realmente feliz ¿sabes? Después de todo vine a Japón buscándolo, buscando su amor y lo encontré.

- Hey ya no me cuentes mas destalles.

- ¡Tú querías saberlos ahora te aguantas!

- Oye Alister somos amigos, hermanos pero eso es demasiado intimo.

- ¡Ya basta! Degenerado, por supuesto que no te iba a contar todo idiota.-se levanto de la cama, con el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza.-es algo que puedes imaginarte solito.-le advirtió.- continuo… ¿pero luego que termino en mi tu sabes cómo no?

- ¡ALISTER!-Ahora el rostro de Valon se puso rojo.

- Por todos los cielos Valon como si tu no hubieras pensado hacerle lo mismo al perro.-Valon le desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Bueno como te decía, cuando todo acabo ambos nos quedamos en la cama, no me abrazo fue algo que aun lamento, pensé que no le había gustado como había sido. Pero me sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo conocí me sonrió, no sabes lo feliz que estaba.

- ¿_Kaiba que tal si me das tu numero de celular? así cuando quieras pasar otra noche, tan fogosa como esta podamos encontrarnos_.

Acepto sin dudar y me lo dio, luego parece que su cabeza ya no dio más, el mareo, el cansancio y la excitación lo venció se quedo dormido, aproveche ese momento para tomar su celular y le guarde mi numero. Luego solo me quede unos minutos mirándolo dormir fue lo más hermoso que hayas visto jamás. No quería irme, pero sabía que ahí no podía quedarme, aun no estaba seguro que paso con el perro y porque estaba solo era mejor escapar, bueno eso fue todo lo que paso, ¿estás feliz?

- En realidad fue muy intenso, no pensé que Kaiba le fuera infiel a Wheeler.-Valon estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había contado Alister, pero por la insistencia de hablarle en los últimos días al ejecutivo sabía que no mentía. Además tenía una cara de ilusión que jamás se la había visto.

- Así es y ahora el desgraciado luego que me tuvo en sus brazos no quiere contestar mis llamadas, ¡maldito!...-bufo estaba molesto y se sentía usado

- ¿Crees que regreso con Wheeler?-no sabía si se habían dejado en primer lugar

- Más le vale que no o le armare un escándalo que lamentara a ver nacido.-Alister lo dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta Valon se extraño al verlo tan decido

- ¿Te pegó fuerte verdad?-estaba sorprendido que su amigo estuviera tan enamorado

- Tú estás igual por el perro.-lo miro desconfiado.-el desgraciado ni te mira y tu babeando como tonto.

- ¡Oye! Ese eras tú con Kaiba.-le regaño ya que en realidad de los dos Valon tenía más posibilidad de conquistar al rubio, que Alister de conquistar a Kaiba o al menos eso creía ya que el pelirrojo ya le llevaba algo de ventaja.

- Tuve mi oportunidad y la aproveche.-dijo con una sonrisa.-aunque el maldito se está haciendo el desentendido y si sigue así, me presentare en su maldita empresa, y lo buscare, no pienso ser el plató de segunda mesa de nadie.

- Quizás debas calmarte amigo hay que pensar con la mente fría.-lo tranquilazo Valon, mientras se sentaba a su lado y Alister se acomodaba en su regazo.

- Maldito Kaiba me ha cegado.-unas lagrimas solitarias bajaron por sus mejillas

- Lo sé.-Valon le acaricio el cabello.-ya pensaremos que hacer amigo, créeme…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mokuba bienvenido.-horas después Mokuba había llegado de sus entrenamientos de futbol. Al parecer ingresar en deporte estaba haciendo que el chico poco a poco dejara las pesadillas, por lo que cansado que lo dejaban las prácticas

- _Arigato_ y mi sobrinita ¿como ha estado?-el chico se acerco a la cunita que había en la sala, donde la niña estaba jugando con los juguetes que había sobre la cunita

- Mokuba.-saludo el mayor a esas alturas ya no le era extraño encontrarlo antes que él en la casa

- _Niisan_.-le sonrió.-bienvenido.-se acerco a él con una sonrisa, el mayor solo le puso una mano en la cabeza

Mokuba había cambiado mucho, desde que iba a las clases de futbol se le notaba con mucha más alegría, optimismo y hasta juraría que con ganas de vivir, las pesadillas ya no lo habían agobiado así que podía dormir sin interrupciones

- Solo espero que esta alegría no sea efímera…

Pensó Joey mientras veía a ambos hermanos platicar de su día a día, mientras el rogaba que esa paz y la alegría que comenzaba a reinar en la casa Kaiba permaneciera tal cual, aunque-se llevo una mano a su pecho-tenía un mal presentimiento, solo esperaba que se equivocara y que esa alegría no le trajera más sufrimiento…

**CONTINUARA…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Ohayo! Luego de muchos años de tener este fic en "stand by" al fin pude releerme todo el fic para hacer actualización

JOEY: Al fin me maravillosa actuación regresa

MARIK: Tonto estas diciendo que disfrutas actuar con el gato sarnoso?

JOEY: Dije mi actuación, el pulgoso ese nunca me agradara

HOLLY: Espero que les guste el capitulo y les adelanto que las cosas se pondrán un poquitín difíciles para la pareja con Alister sediento de venganza xD

ALISTER: Me niego hacer ese papel tan deplorable para un actor de mi calibre

BAKURA: Ahora cualquier sujeto dice que puede actuar, pobre bakas

HOLLY: Nos veremos pronto (espero) en otro capitulo

JOEY: Manden RR

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
